Only The Lonely
by digthewriter
Summary: HPDM: Lonely Draco is lonely. Everyone knows it. The thing is, the only person who doesn't see it, is Draco. Also Potter's looking mighty fit! Written for hd erised (on livejournal) 2013. Bottom!Draco for those that care. Rated M: for sexual content, language, and angst. (Mention of a sexual relationship between Draco and Theodore Nott)
1. Lonely Souveniers

A/N: Thanks to FF and SW for the beta. Written for hd_erised 2013

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**ONLY THE LONELY**

* * *

It was one of those days when Draco wasn't in the mood to deal with Pansy's harsh truth, but he'd promised her a lunch and obediently showed up.

"Has he owled you yet?" Pansy looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow with scepticism. It was the same song and dance. "He hasn't, has he?"

"I told you, he's very busy and he sent me a letter two weeks ago. I can't expect him to write to me all the time!" Draco argued. He knew the empty feeling inside him was because of the fact that Theo hadn't written to him in almost a month, and he knew that he really couldn't be _that_ busy, but he wasn't going to admit that to Pansy. Not just yet, anyway.

"Right, and how long was it before that?" she asked.

Draco sighed. Loudly. "I'm very busy, Pans. I don't have time to argue with you about how my fabulous boyfriend is out there working for Healers Without Borders and you're just sitting here, jealous." His retort usually shut Pansy up and it seemed that Draco's comment did that trick again.

"Okay, fine." Pansy rolled her eyes and puffed through her ten inch cigarette holder. "Why are _you_ so busy anyway?" she asked.

"I'm applying for a job I saw in the _Prophet_!" Draco answered excitedly, and sat up straighter, thinking about how wonderful a new venture was going to be. "I sent in my credentials and everything. They said all applicants would be informed in a week's time so I'm going to receive an owl any moment!"

"A job?" Pansy furrowed her brows. "But honey, you've already got a job."

"Yeah, and it's _boring_. I doubt the Head Potion Maker even knows my name." Draco had been working as an Assistant Potion Maker at Juniper, the wizarding world's largest Apothecary with chains all over Europe and Asia. At first, he'd thought it would be an interesting opportunity, but in the past five years he hadn't been promoted even once, or even acknowledged for his hard work. He was tired of the "self-serving" attitude everyone had around him. In a different lifetime, he would have been the same, but he'd changed after the war and he no longer cared for social games, lying and backstabbing.

"So what's this new job, then?" Pansy asked.

"It's called the Lonely Souvenirs," Draco answered gleefully as he said the quirky name out loud and remembering how interesting it sounded when he'd seen the advert in the paper the first time. "They're looking for an organisational clerk."

"Isn't that a step down?" Pansy's tone of disapproval was hard to miss.

"As long as it's a step away from what I'm doing right now," Draco whined. Ever since Theo had left, Draco really had nothing else to do. He hadn't woken up _next_ to someone in over a year and he was sure that Theo's cat hated him. It was as though the cat was resentful towards Draco for Theo leaving, no matter the copious amounts of caviar Draco bought for it.

"The Lonely Souvenirs? What is that, anyway?" Pansy put out her cigarette and began to sip her wine again. She only looked bored, but Draco knew she was interested.

"It's a charitable establishment. They run support groups and have therapeutic poetry readings for those who are grieving. They are well known all over the wizarding world and they are opening up an office in London." Draco was excited about this opportunity. It was something different and he'd been desperately craving something different.

"So they put on an advert in the _Prophet_ that they need an Office Manager, someone to help them organise and file the items, and help with meetings…"

Pansy snorted, interrupting Draco's speech.

"What?" he asked.

"You won't survive a day!"

"Why not?" Draco was offended.

"You don't know anything about being lonely or about moving on for that matter!" she answered and Draco gave her a stern look. She took that as a sign to continue. "You are in a hopeless relationship, with little to no possibility of it being rekindled, and all because you are afraid to admit that you are lonely."

"I'm not lonely!" Draco snapped. "I am alone, my boyfriend is out _there_ helping the world and I'm … I'm … I've got Max!"

"Max?" Pansy laughed again. "That cat _hates_ you!"

"Does not!"

Pansy sighed. "Okay, Draco." She raised her hands in surrender. "Go on, try to fix the lonely, grieving people—don't come crying to me when you realise that not everyone's troubles can be fixed! Especially yours."

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

A week passed and there was no owl.

Draco was back at Juniper, working in what he called "the dungeon" and hating every moment of it. It was the same routine day in and day out. The next day, he'd return to the _Classified_ section of the _Prophet_, looking for a different job.

He walked home disappointedly to the tiny flat he shared with Theo. The tiny flat was all he could afford since all of his and the Notts' wealth was depleted because of the war, and the little they had left, the Ministry had seized it. When he arrived, there was a letter waiting for him.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We wish to thank you for your interest in the position of Office Manager at the Lonely Souvenirs - The London Offices. We have a position that has opened up recently and we'd like to bring you in for an interview. It seems that the individual who was initially offered the spot has taken up employment elsewhere_.

Draco leaped with joy when he read the letter, then was saddened immediately. He had not been their first choice. He decided to continue reading.

_Please reply to this message and let us know if you will be available to meet with our Assistant Director, Mr Harry Potter, on Friday, the 3rd of December, at four o'clock in the evening. We thank you for your attention and your consideration for employment at our establishment. _

_Yours Truly, _  
_Hannah Abbott-Longbottom_

Draco groaned. "Assistant Director, Mr Harry Potter?" This was not going to go well, at all.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Draco met Pansy for coffee the next day and they discussed the re-opportunity for Draco's new employment. "No wonder I wasn't their first choice. They must really be scraping for someone. I wonder why Potter has finally agreed to interview _me_."

"I still can't believe you've agreed to go," Pansy offered.

"Pansy, I have to get the hell out of Juniper. I might kill myself!" Draco exclaimed. "In fact, I _know _I will kill myself."

"But really, you're going to work with a bunch of Gryffindors?" Pansy spat out her words with disdain.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, and he was pretty sure that Hannah Abbott was in Hufflepuff, but thought twice of not crossing Pansy at that moment.

"I looked into the business of the Lonely Souvenirs and Partners." She put her coffee on the table and reached into her bag to pull out a brochure. "The London offices are to be run by Neville Longbottom and his wife. It is funded by Harry Potter and is in honour of all the war heroes."

Draco looked at the brochure she was holding. "You researched the place?"

"Someone had to look into it properly," she answered. "Longbottom and his wife started a grief support group that the Weasleys joined in, then Potter thought it was a good idea and they made it into a non-profit business venture. Then the Lonely Souvenirs decided they wanted to open a London office and Potter jumped on the bandwagon of combining their efforts and creating one big organisation. They passed you on the first time, and now they must be _really_ desperate to have you come and work for them. Not to mention that their pay...they might as well be socks!"

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. "I don't want to do this for the money and actually it isn't _that_ bad."

Pansy scoffed but she didn't answer. Draco figured that she knew better than to argue with him. Draco went home later that evening and Max was sprawled against the door, not letting him in. "Come on, Max," Draco insisted, but the darned cat wouldn't move. Eventually, instead of pushing the door against the cat, Draco closed the door and Apparated into his flat. Max growled and ran into the bathroom. Sighing and annoyed at the cat, Draco slouched into the sofa and ultimately fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later and crawled into his side of the bed, placing his hand on the empty cold side that had been empty for—so long. It felt like it had been eons since Draco had had a proper shag. He was still technically "with" Theo so it wasn't like he could have gone out and found someone for the night, and he felt weird wanking in the bed knowing Max was around. The only relief he ever got was usually in the shower. Draco wondered if he had the energy to go to the shower at that moment. He didn't. He eventually rolled over towards the middle of the bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

The next morning, Draco dressed in his finest robes, dark grey with a hunter green lining. He was going to impress the executives at the Lonely Souvenirs with everything he had. Even if it was just Potter. He strutted into work in a happy and positive mood, which was something different for him, but it wasn't as though anyone had _actually noticed_ his superior work or impeccable attire. He didn't mind that, he was in too good a mood to let it ruin his day. When three o'clock rolled around, Draco told his co-worker he was off. The bloke barely looked up.

Draco chuckled to himself and decided to walk to the establishment instead of taking the Floo. It was in Muggle London just a few streets over from the Leaky Cauldron. In hopes to avoid strange looks from Muggles, he placed himself under a Notice-Me-Not charm. He also reckoned if things didn't go his way, he could at least stop there for a pint or ten to drown his sorrows. Again, he _was_ meeting with Potter.

When Draco arrived at the designated address, the venue looked deserted. It looked like an old Muggle house that had been abandoned for ages. The conditions were worse than Potter's home in Grimmauld Place, which Draco had the unfortunate pleasure of visiting when he'd gone there to thank Potter in person for vouching for him at the Trials.

Draco knocked on the door and waited. A moment later the door swung open and Potter was standing there. _Blimey_, Draco thought. It really had been a while since Draco shagged someone because Potter was looking _fit_.

"Malfoy," Potter said with a tone that Draco couldn't quite place. As though Potter was surprised and disappointed at the same time. He must have lost a bet with one of the Weasleys that he wouldn't show.

"Potter, is this a bad time?" Draco asked, still confused with Potter's demeanour.

"No, sorry. Please come in," Potter said, moving out of the way.

Draco walked in and was surprised to see the state of the place. It looked like an abandoned warehouse with boxes everywhere and…was that _grime_ on the walls? Draco felt utterly overdressed for the occasion. This was a job interview, right?

"I'm sorry, I thought this was a well-established organisation?" Draco couldn't help his scornful tone. Had he just walked in on a bad joke?

"We just moved to this new location and are in the middle of renovations," Potter answered, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, I should have notified you to dress casual."

"Indeed," Draco mustered up.

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice," Potter said, walking into the place as he closed the door behind him. "We were all set with the Office Manager we'd hired, but she upped and quit the moment she got engaged. I suppose her fiancé didn't want her to work in such a 'depressing' place." Potter scoffed as though he was in disbelief.

"Do you have my credentials, or shall I present you with another copy?" Draco asked, ignoring Potter's reaction.

"No, we've got it. Just wanted to know if you can start soon." Potter smiled at Draco and turned to pick up a piece of parchment. Draco recognised it as the credentials he'd owled to the Hiring Manager.

"Why don't you tell me what your goals are? I read that this was a temporary position?" Draco asked.

"Right." Potter pointed towards two chairs that were settled in the corner and Draco followed him there. "Basically, the story is, shortly after Neville and Hannah married, Neville's parents passed on. Though he never really knew them and they never really recognised him ever in his life, he had a difficult time letting go. We had all sort of started an informal support group for our grief, losing Remus and Tonks, Fred…"

Draco nodded. It all sounded dreadful. It was as though Potter had just brought him there to torture him.

"Right, so...Neville thought that he wanted to expand the circle. Not just for those of us who are grieving the loss of a loved one, but maybe help anyone and everyone that's going through some sort of loss. We'd published articles in the _Prophet_ and printed brochures and pamphlets and left them at St Mungo's and became sort of a counselling group." Potter paused and looked at Draco as if he was trying to see if Draco was paying attention.

"Anyway, over the course of the year, the group's evolved into more than just a support group. Some of us have become closer, some even married. We've also got this storage space where people have brought in their things and left them here as though they wanted to move on. We want to take it to the next level and create a bigger support group for all wizards."

"Right and you wanted me to—?" Draco asked.

"Well, we need an outsider to manage it all. We are all a bit_ too_ close to all of this, so…"

"So do you have any questions for me?" Draco asked, looking around the room and evaluating the space.

"Why are you leaving your current place of vocation?" Potter asked.

"I am no longer happy there." There was no point in lying to Potter. Either he was going to hire Draco or he was not. "I feel like my expertise can be applied elsewhere. I'm unsatisfied at the result of working for a big firm such as Juniper; day in and day out—I do nothing else but work like a machine and I just don't want that anymore." Draco was surprised at his candour. The only person he'd been this honest with was Pansy. Not even Theo knew that Draco was devastatingly upset at Juniper.

Potter's eyes widened as he watched Draco speak. A moment later, he cleared his throat before asking another question. "Are you used to working alone?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Draco didn't really understand. Was no one else associated with the establishment willing to work with a former Death Eater?

"We all have roles here," Potter said. "I'll be working in the office, sorting out the finances and trying to get outside funding. Neville and Hannah are the face of the organisation, they'll be doing community outreach, and then there's the organiser—the Office Manager—an organisational clerk. You'll be sorting through the things, cataloguing, working with the space—it's a very solo project. We just need to find the right fit, a person who knows a thing or two about working on their own."

"I have no issue with being alone. I practically swim in solitary confinement!" Draco snapped. He was trying to make a joke and feared that perhaps he came off wrong.

Potter cleared his throat again. "Alone…" he mumbled and wrote it down on his notes. Draco tried to read what else Potter was writing in his notes, but his handwriting wasn't legible in the least. It sort of matched Potter's hair. He chuckled to himself again and Potter immediately looked up. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"_Tomorrow_?"

"Yes, we are very far behind the project. We have to redesign the space. The support groups are going to start up again on Monday and it is already Friday." Potter looked down at his notes again. "And we've got the big party planned for New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve?" Draco was shocked. "That doesn't even give me a month!" And he was supposed to be working _alone_?

"If it's a problem…" Potter placed the quill down as though he was done. "If you've got a…" Potter paused, searching for words. "A _significant other_, that you can't work on Saturdays?"

"No, it's no problem," Draco answered, without hesitation. "I might need to come in late on Monday though."

"Oh?"

"I've got to give notice at Juniper, so I shall be heading there on Monday."

"They don't need a longer notice?"

"I doubt that." Draco smiled awkwardly towards Potter and looked away. "So if there's anything else…"

"No, it should be all set then," Potter said. He stood up abruptly and offered his hand to Draco. Draco stood up, taking his time, and shook Potter's hand. "The work, the contributors, they prefer that we put everything together by hand—the Muggle way. So we are going to have to limit the use of wand and magic." Draco nodded, listening intently. "This means that a lot of times you'll be sitting on the floor sifting through boxes and you might want to rethink your—attire."

"You want me to come in dressed like a Muggle?" Draco asked.

"No, you don't _have _to. Just might want to dress down a bit otherwise you'll ruin your robes." Draco didn't say anything. "Not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing—" Potter continued. "I am sure a fine establishment like Juniper requires you to look your best, and you do. Also, if you need funds to purchase a new wardrobe...I am sure we have that in our budget. I know that during the holidays things can be tough. We are a charitable organisation. Not that you're a charity case...Oh, Merlin."

Draco raised an eyebrow when Potter had stopped rambling. "You don't have anything to worry about, Potter."

"Right, of course. I—"

Draco raised his hand. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, brilliant!"

"Great." Draco nodded curtly at Potter and walked away.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Draco arrived to his new job the next morning at nine o'clock. He decided to wear a black button-down shirt and black silk trousers to his first day. He remembered how Potter had told him to "dress down" and he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to do that. He didn't exactly own any Muggle jeans or t-shirts. Besides, it was winter. He had sifted through the closet to look for a moderately older coat. He probably wouldn't need to wear a coat while he was working, but he also didn't trust completely the fact that he wouldn't freeze. He wasn't allowed to do magic, and he wondered if he'd be allowed to place any Warming Charms.

When he arrived at the front door, Draco realised that Potter hadn't given him a key. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. _When in Rome_, as the Muggle expression went, Draco knocked on the door again instead of bringing out his wand, and Potter immediately opened it. He was wearing a proper Muggle suit with a burgundy coloured tie and his hair, for once, looked as though it was _behaving_.

"Do you _live _here?" Draco asked, unsure of what else to say.

Potter laughed. "No, I arrived a half hour ago. I've got a meeting later on, and I realised this morning in the shower—I mean—er—I forgot to give you a key so I wanted to make sure I was here when you arrived."

"Right." Draco walked into the room past Potter, trying to ignore his ramblings. He saw a coat hanger next to the door and took off his coat. "Are you going to close the door?" he asked.

"I thought I'd told you to dress casual…" Potter gave Draco a once over.

"This _is_." Draco was mildly annoyed. Now he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Was he really going to have to put up with Potter every day? He'd been on the job for all of five minutes—

"Right then," Potter said and headed towards a hallway on their right. "If you'll follow me." Potter led Draco to the staff lounge where coffee was brewing and croissants were laid out. "I don't know what you like for breakfast, so I bought some…"

"Thank you," Draco said.

"This is your introductory packet and a list of things that need to be looked over. We have four rooms that are to be used for the community. Most people arrive via the Floo Network, so your first task will be to make sure it's working properly. If not, then you know—"

"Contact the Ministry and have someone come in and look at it?"

"Yes, exactly!" Potter said enthusiastically. "You'd be surprised how many people actually didn't have an answer for that!"

"You asked interviewees that question?"

"Yes."

"You didn't ask me that question."

Potter gulped. "Well, we were sort of desperate to hire someone and I figured you'd know the answer. I mean it's not rocket science."

Draco really was the last person they had interviewed. He _was _the last choice. That didn't sound flattering at all. Also, _what was rocket science_?

"Our first group meeting is tonight. I know I said we're starting Monday, but there was a change in plans. This happens all the time by the way. It will start at seven o'clock. Although you're not required to attend the sessions...It'll be nice for you to attend once in a while. Your main job for tonight, after setting up that room," Potter pointed at the layout, "is to order snacks and coffee and tea for the group."

"How many people will be attending?" Draco asked, quickly searching for a quill in his pocket and realised that it was in his coat by the front door.

"Fifteen have owled to confirm their attendance, but we usually get one or two last minute attendees. I'd set the room up for twenty. There's a manual here…" Potter stopped walking and turned to a bookshelf and took out a ledger. "This has a record of how many people attended and Hannah also wrote down how much food she'd ordered, etc."

"Hannah is…" Draco wondered if it were the same Hannah that sent him the interview letter.

"Neville's wife."

"Right."

"Am I going too fast for you, Malfoy?" Potter stopped and turned to look at Draco.

"No, I'm fine, Potter."

"Brilliant."

Potter led Draco to an empty room and handed him another piece of parchment. "This is the layout for this room." Draco nodded. "Basically your job today is to set up this room for the meeting. Go through the boxes, figure out what can you do about the decor. The food has already been ordered for tonight, but familiarise yourself with the procedure. The work day usually will end for you at four o'clock, so you can leave then and just be back by six-thirty for the meeting."

Potter turned to look at Draco again. "Any questions?" Draco shook his head, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He just wasn't used to Potter looking so on top of things and treating him like a—normal—sort of employee. "Great. I'll be upstairs for the next hour, then I'll be off for the meeting and I'll be back around three. Feel free to take your lunch, whenever."

Potter was out the door before Draco could say anything.

Draco sat on one of the chairs and opened the package that Potter had given him when he first arrived. There were several forms that Draco needed to fill out, name, address, and place of former employment. He also found a "Binding Contract" that any information he was told or accidentally overheard regarding any client confidential information, he would be sworn to secrecy by all wizarding laws.

The last form asked him for three personal emergency contacts. He put down Pansy Parkinson as the first one immediately. Then he thought about it and figured he could also write down Blaise Zabini. Draco pondered over the third. He thought about writing his mother, but she was in France. Finally he thought about Theo. Could Theo come and claim him if he had an emergency? _Would he?_ Draco stared at the third line for a while. He did not have more than two people in this world who would _care_ if he died the next day.

He sighed heavily and placed the piece of parchment aside.

He decided to look at the ledger that Potter had handed him. It listed a schedule for all the support group meetings that Lonely Souvenirs would be running. They were separated into different categories. On Monday and Wednesday afternoons there was "bereavement counselling" for parents who had lost a child. On Thursday and Friday afternoons there was "bereavement counselling" for wizards and witches who had lost someone to a mental illness, including, but not limited to, Alzheimer's disease and psychosis instilled due to Dark Magic. Draco immediately thought of Longbottom's parents and his Aunt Bellatrix. He continued reading.

On Sunday afternoons there were informal sessions and an open house for members of the wizarding community who were alone for the holidays.

The evenings on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays were reserved for "heart to heart," a counselling group for members without the presence of a professional. A place where they could talk about whatever they wanted. All members of the wizarding communities and their families were welcomed to sit in an open circle and talk about their grief. It didn't have to be about death, it could be about anything. The loss of love, the loss of a pet, someone moving away. "We are here for you, and we are here for each other," the brochure stated.

Draco closed the "heart to heart" brochure and opened the one that was about a party. He remembered that Potter had told him the night before about the New Year's Eve Party.

_The Potter and Longbottom Foundation "Unspoken Words" invites you to our collaboration and merger with "Lonely Souvenirs." Join us for our New Year's Eve Celebration: Only the Lonely. A night of fun and festivities, poetry readings, and art designed by members for members. _

_Admission is free, you just need to RSVP by 26th of December, 2003_

A party, _that sounds like fun_, Draco thought to himself. Then he looked around. The room was disastrous. It was _his_ job to set it all up, and he wasn't allowed to use magic! He wondered why and made a mental note of asking Potter about that later.

Draco wondered if the use of magic was restricted or if it was simply suggested that he not use it. He put the ledger aside and took out the room diagram. He spotted the chairs in the corner of the room next to a small counter; they were stacked one on top of the other. There were also a few cardboard boxes next to the chairs marked: "Art."

Draco looked around the room where the walls were a mouldy grey colour. He wanted to test his limits so he took out his wand and swished his wrist. The colour immediately changed to a hunter green. Then he swished his wrist again swiftly and the edges and the trims of the walls were painted in a thick silver border.

Draco looked around the room and was mighty satisfied. He waited for a while, simply staring at the paint. Nothing happened. The magic seemed to stick. He then turned to the chairs and swished his wand, edging them to move one by one into a circle. The chairs didn't move.

_Blimey_.

He was _expected_ to pick up the chairs one by one and put twenty of them in a circle, with a snack tray in the middle? He was expected to do _physical labour_? The parchment he was holding in his hand with the room layout suddenly had writing scribbled on it.

"We like and expect ourselves to be involved in all parts of the job, including the parts that are unpleasant, or involve hard, practical work—don't be afraid to get your hands a little dirty! ~ Hannah Abbott-Longbottom."

Draco rolled his eyes and placed the parchment down. He picked up the chairs one by one and placed them around the room. Draco realised that geometry was not his forte. He had the toughest time putting the chairs in a perfect circle. Every time something seemed to be off and it drove him bonkers.

Next, he tackled the art. The instructions simply indicated: "do as you please."

The first box Draco opened was full of children's toys. Draco didn't understand. He found a letter attached to the toys. It was from a woman who claimed she was over sixty years old and the toys belonged to her daughter that was born in the early seventies. "_She never got to play with them because she died of an illness before she turned two. I never had the heart to throw them out, and I never had any more children. I am sending this box to you hoping that perhaps now, I can truly find closure_."

_This was the _art? Draco looked at the parchment that was attached to the box. It had the logo for Lonely Souvenirs. There was something written under it. "A place for your broken heart—among your souvenirs."

Potter hadn't told him about this. Draco sat on the floor next to the box and looked at the parchment. It had scribbled notes on it. Many members of the Lonely Souvenirs brought in personal items to share in the meetings and sometimes they left them. The rooms were to be decked with such memorabilia—the whole establishment was supposed to be "decorated" with it.

Draco's heart sank into his stomach and he rested his head against the wall. This was going to be tormenting.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Potter came into the room and startled Draco. "I was just heading out to the meeting and wanted to check in with you." He looked around the room briefly. "Slytherin colours, of course. Won the bet on that one."

"The what?"

"Nothing, never mind. I see you've found _the box_." Potter came closer to Draco and knelt down to be face to face with him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Draco held a small painting in his hand of what he assumed was the little girl whose mother had sent in the toys.

"That's part of the interview process," Potter said.

"I don't understand." Draco felt himself change from confused to angry.

"Asking you to come in on Saturday, minimal magic, testing your trivial knowledge. The Board, they want someone who is emotionally prepared to handle the stress of this job. We interviewed a lot of candidates and we're testing you. Technically I'm not even supposed to tell—"

"So I was the last candidate, because you thought out of all the applicants I would be the least emotionally capable of handling this sort of—distress?"

Potter didn't respond. Draco stood up immediately and fixed his shirt. "Fuck you, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Are you going to give notice, then?" Potter asked. His voice was calm.

"Not unless you sack me for swearing at my boss. I'm here to stay. Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have work to do." Draco turned around and picked up the box and placed it on the counter.

He began digging through the box and placed items on the counter. He hung some pictures around the room, then used his wand to straighten and line them up. Potter was still in the room, watching him, so he was glad that magic had worked for that bit. He didn't wish to look like a fool in front of Potter.

"Alright, I'll be off then. See you, Malfoy," Potter said and left the room. Draco turned to look at the empty spot Potter had been standing in and sighed with relief. He settled on one of the chairs in the corner and held his head in his hands.

This was going to be a very long day. This was going to be a very long month!

Two hours later, the first room was all set up. Draco sat on the chair and looked around. It looked rather a happy room if you didn't actually see what the art and the decor was about or read the little snippets that were attached to them.

The Floo roared. "For Merlin's sake!" Draco mumbled.

"Harry, are you here, mate?" Weasley's voice wasn't hard to recognise. Draco leaned into the Floo and scowled. "Oh, it's you." Draco didn't say anything. "So sticking with the job, then?"

"It seems so," Draco answered. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Where's Harry? You haven't already hexed him and tied him to a chair, have you?" Weasley asked.

"What? No!" Draco nearly screamed.

"Well, lost the bet on that one, then."

"Lost what?"

"Nothing. Listen, if he comes back and you're still there, can you tell him that Mum's coming to the meeting tonight?" Weasley said; his voice had become less condescending.

"I am not his secretary," Draco retorted.

"Actually, technically, you are," Weasley said sympathetically.

Draco sighed. Actually, technically, he was. "Alright." He nodded into the Floo and Weasley ended the connection.

"Juniper isn't that bad," Draco said to himself. _Actually, it really is_. Reassuring himself that he could survive this, Draco mumbled, "Malfoys don't quit." This was only the first half of his first day. He'd survived worse. At least he wasn't sitting around sulking about Theo. Come to think of it, this was the first time in four hours Draco had thought about Theo. That was a new record. Pansy would have been proud. If he'd actually told her how many times a day he usually thought about Theo.

Deciding that it was the best time to take a lunch break, Draco remembered that he still did not have a key. He looked at the counter and saw a shiny piece of metal. He was mistaken. Potter had left him a key. Draco cast a _Tempus_ and saw that it was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon. Potter wasn't due to return until three. In case he would come back earlier, Draco returned to the employee lounge and looked for a parchment and quill. He scribbled Potter a note.

_Potter, Weasley Floo-called. Mother Weasley is attending tonight. I shall return by half past two. Yes, I'm aware that is an hour and a half lunch break, but I deserve it_._~ DM_

He hung the parchment on the door to the lounge and left the building, locking it behind him. He was not going to think about his morning for the next hour. He was not going to think about Potter. During his break, Draco barely thought about Theo, and he spent most of his time annoyed at Potter.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

When Draco returned to the Lonely Souvenirs headquarters, the door was unlocked and Potter was there. Also there were Neville Longbottom and a woman he only assumed to be Longbottom's wife.

"Mr Malfoy, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, pleasure to meet you—officially." The woman offered Draco her hand to shake and Draco reluctantly shook it.

"Likewise," Draco said, unsure of what to say next. Longbottom—Neville—was staring at him in complete surprise.

"We are very excited to have you on board," the She-Longbottom said. "The main room looks absolutely fantastic and we are—_I am_ especially—looking forward to seeing how you're going to fix up the other three rooms _and_ our offices!"

"The offices?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yes, with your excellent work, we are hoping that after you've fixed up the four Meeting Rooms, perhaps you can work on the staff lounge and then our upstairs offices, too. You really have impeccable style and an eye for perfection. I love the idea of the Slytherin colours in the Conference Room A. Are you going to incorporate all the House Colours per room? I was just telling Harry how that is just a _genius _idea!"

Draco looked at Potter, speechless.

Potter chuckled a bit, then spoke. "Don't worry, she's this nice to _everyone_."

"Please!" she said, rolling her eyes. "_Happiness is like a kiss. You must share it to enjoy it_! Don't you agree, Mr Malfoy? Bernard Meltzer said that."

"I'm sorry, I am unfamiliar with Wizard Meltzer," Draco said.

She giggled. "He's not a wizard. He's a Muggle—_was_ a Muggle radio show host. He had a call-in show, you see. People called in regarding their problems, and he'd give them advice on the radio. Hermione Granger's parents told me about him. He died right around the time the War had ended. They really liked his show, it seems. He was American."

Draco nodded at whatever she was saying, and felt as though his head was going to pop off. Were all Hufflepuffs this excited?

"She also knows a lot about Muggle culture and…" Longbottom paused for a moment. "Has a knack of Muggle therapeutic techniques on dealing."

"I received a Doctorate in Counselling from Oxford University!" she argued with her husband who looked resigned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that means," Draco said, and both Longbottom and Potter snickered. Draco scowled at them.

"Don't mind them, Mr Malfoy, they aren't laughing at you. They're laughing at me. Of course they're not the ones who will have to answer to Luna about the Wrackspurts in their brains."

Both Potter and Longbottom immediately stopped when she spoke. Draco decided he was going to like her. She had both the men wrapped around her finger.

"Please, call me Draco."

"And you may call me Hannah!" Hannah smiled graciously and took Draco's hand and walked into Conference Room A with him. Potter hadn't told him it was called Conference Room A. He'd just given him a map and waited for him to fail.

When Draco and Hannah had turned around the corner, Draco was sure he heard Longbottom say to Potter that he'd "won" something.

Hannah gave Draco a proper tour of the establishment, along with the Executive Offices that were located upstairs. It turned out that Draco had his own little sitting space with a desk and even a Muggle phone. Hannah told him that many wizards who lived in the Muggle parts of the country would confirm their attendance via the telephone rather than an owl or the Floo Network. She showed him how to work the answering machine and how to set up the weekly calendar and the guest list.

"This is all really helpful information, Hannah," Draco said, delighted to be working with someone who for once not only showed him respect, but also took an interest in him.

"Of course, I'm very excited for us to work together." She smiled at him and left him alone at his desk. "We can work on the other rooms starting Monday. For now, we'll only be using Conference Room A for tonight's meeting and tomorrow's luncheon event," she said before she left.

At five o'clock, Draco left the building again and went out for a stroll. The air was chilly and it was beginning to get dark out earlier. Draco allowed himself a single moment of sadness over missing Theo. He remembered their first date, official date after the war was over, was around that time of the year. They were both nineteen and Theo had stolen many kisses that night in excuse of "trying to keep warm."

"Malfoy?" It was Potter. Draco groaned.

"Yes, Potter? It's past five, I have an hour before I need to get back to the office."

"I know, I was just heading over to get some coffee and hot cocoa for Hannah. Did you want to come with?"

Hot cocoa did sound pretty good. "Alright, you're buying," Draco said.

"Of course, it's the least I can do," Potter said, and Draco rolled his eyes.

They quietly walked over to the local café called Trident Café and Potter ordered two large coffees and two large hot cocoas for Hannah and Draco. When he handed it to Draco, he smiled and Draco only curtly nodded in return. They returned to the office quietly. Potter didn't start any conversation and Draco had no idea what he would say if Potter had.

Upon their return, Draco was glad that Hannah had taken over the talking again.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

The meeting started precisely at seven o'clock, and just like Ron Weasley had _warned_, Molly Weasley had attended and was dominating the conversation. She would get up and hug everyone after they'd given their little speech. It was tiring just to watch.

When the conversation actually began, Draco was glad that he was sitting in the corner away from everything.

The first woman to speak was a witch in her late twenties who'd written a letter to her ex-boyfriend. He'd left her for another woman and had moved to Cambodia. The woman read the letter with great zeal and talked about how betrayed she had been. Her hands shook as she held the letter in her hands and her voice trembled. She said she had been pregnant when he'd left her and she had to give the baby up for adoption because she couldn't afford to keep it. She talked about the child she gave up, how heartbroken she had been, and then she began sobbing.

The woman went on and on for several minutes reading the contents of the letter and Draco felt as though someone was stabbing him in the heart. He was doing his best to hold back the tears he knew were already pouring out of his eyes.

He looked around, but the other staff that were there didn't seem as phased by the woman as Draco and some of the new members who were attending. The woman eventually sat down, still bawling and holding on to the letter for dear life.

Draco wasn't sure but he thought that Potter looked in his direction but immediately looked away. Draco wiped his tears quickly and hoped to Merlin that he didn't look like he'd been crying as though he was just hit by the Cruciatus Curse. That speech had torn him apart.

His mind traced back to Theo and how long it really _had_ been since he'd received a letter from him. He wondered if he too should write out his thoughts and feelings in letters to Theo and never send them. Just writing it all down helped, right?

He wondered what Pansy would say about that. She'd probably insult Theo, and Draco immediately threw the idea out of his head.

"Thank you, Sally," Molly Weasley said and clapped energetically. "Still gets me every time. You're a brave girl, you hang in there!"

_Every time_? Draco wondered. Is that why the others weren't crying as it were as gut-wrenching for them as it was for Draco? Did this woman, Sally, attend the meeting a lot and read the same letter, over and over again?

The meeting continued for the next two hours, and one after the other, every single person shared. Eventually in the end, Molly turned to Draco and spoke. "Mr Malfoy? Draco, would you like to share anything with us?"

Draco felt his cheeks burning; he felt as though he'd lost all sensation in his legs and wouldn't be able to stand up. "Erm…" he struggled.

"Draco is our new Office Manager, Molly. He's not going to participate as he's merely here to observe," Potter chimed in before Draco could say anything.

"Well, I am sure he must have _something_ to say!"

Draco looked around the room unsure of what to say. He thought about his father, but remembered that he had given Molly Weasley's daughter the Dark Lord's diary. Then he looked at Longbottom and remembered how his Aunt Bellatrix was nearly well the reason his parents were dead and Molly Weasley had destroyed Aunt Bella...no, not a good thing to say either.

"Our company policy dictates that new employees do not share for the first month of their employment," Hannah said. "Sorry, Mrs Weasley, it's the new merger, Lonely Souvenirs', rules."

Draco sighed with relief. He hadn't really expected to be saved by a Hufflepuff but here he was, being forced to talk about his feelings and she'd all but rode in as a knight in shining armour. He would have to thank her later on. Sure, Potter tried to help too.

Hannah told Draco to take Sunday off and come back to work, refreshed on Monday. She was aware that he had to go in and give notice at Juniper. He nodded and went to shake her hand when she surprisingly pulled him in for a hug.

"With Sally, I cried the first twelve times she read the letter. You get used to it; after a while, you memorise it even," she said. So no chance that he hadn't been seen bawling his eyes out by his employers, _fantastic_.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

On Monday when Draco went into the offices at Juniper, he gave his notice. As he had predicted, the Records Manager asked who he was. Draco snorted; things had turned around so much that a former Death Eater was no longer even recognised just by his name.

After he left Juniper, he still had at least an hour before he was due to show up at Headquarters—a lingo he'd learned from Hannah—so he decided to go to the Trident Café he'd been to with Potter on Saturday and get himself another hot cocoa.

"Draco," Potter said as he opened the door to the café. He was apparently leaving as Draco was walking in.

Draco nodded curtly and entered the café. "Thanks, Potter." He continued walking in when Potter called out for him again. Draco turned, annoyed, trying not to show his frustration. "Yes?"

"I bought muffins and scones for everyone at the office, and some hot cocoa for you," Potter said. He whispered the rest. "I was going to charm it to stay warm until you arrived. I noticed that you'd really liked it last time." Draco raised his chin and squinted his eyes. "Okay, Hannah told me that you'd told her."

"She tells you everything?"

"Well Neville tells me the rest," Potter answered, but Draco didn't budge. "Hannah's asked me to be extra nice to you and for Neville to behave. We want to keep you—I mean—good help is hard to come by. Wait, no—"

Draco sighed and raised his hand. "That'll be enough, Potter." He looked towards the four drinks he was carrying on the tray. "Which one is mine?"

"The one closest to you," Potter said and Draco tried to grab the one he thought Potter meant. "No, not that one, the one next to it."

"That is not closest to me!"

"Do you want your drink or not?"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup. Potter handed him the bag of baked goods and turned to leave. Draco was curious to what sort of muffins and scones Potter had bought and picked out the smallest one he could find. He didn't want to seem greedy; the last thing he needed was to have his employers notice how much he enjoyed sweets.

As they walked back to Headquarters, Draco was next to Potter but they barely spoke. Draco started thinking about the first time he'd taken Theo to a Muggle bakery. How he'd wanted to try every sort of weird muffin and how it had been a sort of tradition for them. Well for Draco anyway; he'd wake up every other Sunday morning and do a 'breakfast run' and knew all the sweets Theo liked. He missed that. Sharing breakfast with Theo. Although, he hated that Theo never offered to ever wake up and go for him. Not even on his birthday.

"Here we are," Potter said as he opened the door for Draco, struggling to manage the drinks in his hand and the keys with the other.

Draco walked in and immediately headed towards his desk. He was having a hard time shaking off what Potter had said. _Hannah asked me to be extra nice to you and for Neville to behave_. Draco was unaware that Gryffindors needed to be told to behave.

"How are you today, Draco?" Hannah came out of her office and startled Draco, yanking him out of his thoughts. "We've got fifteen minutes before our next group session starts. Will you be joining today?"

Draco nodded. "Do you attend all of the sessions?" he asked. "I thought Potter said you usually do outreach and attend meetings and such…"

"Usually, yes." She smiled softly and sat at the desk next to him. He liked how at ease she was with him. She wasn't _trying_ to be his friend, how Potter had been so obvious with his attempts, she simply was just very easy going. There were very few people who were like that with him; she reminded him of Pansy. A very nice, soft, _human _version of Pansy.

"I try to attend a few every month," she added. "Especially with _Only The Lonely_ coming up, we have to remind our members almost on a weekly basis. Particularly the ones that live alone."

"Why them?" Draco wondered. "Wouldn't the ones with no obligations attend the party for certain?"

"Not really. They're usually the ones who are the most frightened to socialise. Afraid of coming out of their shell—being vulnerable," Hannah answered. "What do you think? It's one thing to force yourself to come and sit in a group of people, share your grief and listen to others. Think about how much effort it is to share your _joy_ with them too."

"Afraid that if they are too joyful, it'll run out…" Draco said.

"And grief lasts forever, right?" Hannah said. "People have it backwards, especially the ones who are suffering. If you share your grief, it lessens, and if you share your joy, it spreads." She grinned.

It made sense, Draco thought. "You sound like you speak from experience."

She smiled again but didn't answer. Draco heard footsteps approaching and he and Hannah turned to look towards the stairs; it was Longbottom.

"There you are," Longbottom said to his wife and turned to nod a hello to Draco. "The lunch delivery is here, and I don't know—"

Hannah hopped off the desk and Draco stood up almost immediately as well. "Allow me," Draco said, and headed towards the stairs. "I'll take care of it. See you in a bit."

As he walked away from the Longbottoms, Draco heard them discuss him.

"You have him trained."

"Hey, he's a good hire."

"So we'll keep him on for good?" There was a pause. "Harry will be pleased."

Then they giggled, and Draco was too far to hear the rest of the conversation. Draco didn't understand, why would Potter be pleased? He dismissed the conversation and concentrated on the task. At first he went to the front door of the building and realised that the delivery man wasn't there. _Of course_. He headed towards the Floo.

Draco set up the lunch on the back table of Conference Room A and then prepared the rest of the room. He decided to not sit in the session that day, after all. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on Conference Room B. It was going to be inspired by Hufflepuff House.

A few minutes later, Draco heard the session start in the next room over, even though the door to the room he was working in was closed. Draco placed a Silencing Charm around the room so he could give the session goers their privacy, though in reality, he knew that it was because he probably wasn't ready to overhear grieving parents discuss the loss of their child. Draco couldn't even imagine what they'd be going through. The thought of how his mother would react if he'd dropped dead.

Would anyone else care?

Draco thought about the third empty slot on his employee contract again. He didn't have a third emergency contact still. _He_ was the lonely sod that didn't share his grief nor his joy with anyone. He'd only shared it with Theo, when he wasn't too busy anyway.

Shaking off the feeling of despair, Draco concentrated on decorating the room. He tried to focus on the spell that was required to paint a room yellow. He'd painted Conference Room A in Slytherin colours and didn't need to think twice about that, because he'd done it a thousand times throughout his life. He never needed to paint a room in Hufflepuff colours ever before.

Draco swished his wand and spelled the room. It was a success. Next he concentrated on making the trims black. Another success, and Draco was feeling mighty proud of himself. However, he couldn't help but think of how it all just looked _so happy_. Draco conjured up curtains. The black curtains that hung on the two big windows in the room blended well with the yellow that was all around him. He decided it was a good idea to keep the black curtains to even out the exhausting cheerfulness.

The fact that he had somehow managed to volunteer to create a nostalgic tribute to Hogwarts at his new place of employment was invigorating enough, he thought mockingly. The Hufflepuff room didn't need more effort than he'd put in the Slytherin one. Leaning back against the counter in the room, Draco really stared at the way the black blended with the yellow. He was reminded of Cedric Diggory—about everything that had happened—and about his secret crush on the bloke.

He remembered when he'd shared his secret with Theo and how livid he'd been. Draco should have known better than to be completely honest with someone he loved; he should have thought about Theo's feelings. But Theo wasn't there at the moment and Draco was allowed to remember how he'd once seen Cedric in the showers after a Quidditch game. He had spent hours that night in bed with curtains drawn, a Silencing Charm, and his cock in hand. Draco tried not to remember that the first time his fingers had reached his hole was the night he'd seen Cedric and Potter talking. He was ashamed to admit that he'd fantasised of a threesome that night. Draco never told anyone about _that_.

Draco sighed and snapped out of his former fantasy. He was starting to get hard. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door and he was no longer allowed to think about it. It didn't help, however, that the person that knocked on the door was Potter.

"Malfoy, have you got a moment?" Potter asked and Draco nodded. "Wow the room looks great!" Potter walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you alright? You look a bit...flushed."

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Diggory."

"Hm…" Potter said and stood next to Draco, leaning against the same counter and staring at the curtains. "I used to have such a crush on him."

"What?" Draco squealed, immediately regretting how high-pitched his voice had been.

"Why, does that surprise you?"

"No, sorry. Just didn't know—"

"I was gay?"

"That you had taste."

Potter snorted. "I saw the way you used to look at him…"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, feeling his stomach turning.

"I thought it was because he was in the Triwizard Tournament and well—you just hated everyone—didn't you? I didn't realise it was a look of—adoration—not until—"

"Not until_ what_?"

"Nevermind," Potter said, straightening himself. "Molly wants to talk to you."

"What? Why?" Draco snapped, almost panicking.

Before Potter could answer, Molly Weasley had opened the door to the room and walked in. "Draco, dear…" Potter nodded at Draco and left.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley?" Draco stood up straight to face her. He hoped she wasn't going to ask him to talk about his feelings again.

"I just wanted to apologise, dear...about my insistence on Saturday."

"No, really—"

"I shouldn't have put you in the spot like that. Harry told me—" She sighed and Draco wanted to know what she was going to say next. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you dear, this must be all very hard for you, too, and though it's been years since the war; I reckoned I never told you that I, our family, we don't blame you or hold you accountable for anything. I mean, for Merlin's sake, you were just a boy!"

Draco cleared his throat; of all the things he expected to be told that afternoon, _that_ was not one of them. "Thank you, Mrs—"

"Call me Molly."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, Molly. I'm speechless…" She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm also very sorry for everything that's happened in the past, my family's part of it and...your son…" Before Draco could finish his sentence, Molly pulled him in for a hug and squeezed him so tight he felt as though his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets. "Oh...okay," he managed to say, before she let him go.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I've been told."

Draco laughed lightly. "Thank you again," he said.

"You should come to the house for dinner sometime!" she said.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Oh hush. I'll speak with Harry and the others. You should come over for Christmas!" Draco eyes widened and he panicked again. That was the _last_ thing he wanted. "Unless you've got someone…"

"Well, I _have_ a boyfriend," Draco said, he did. "But he's not here. I mean he's a travelling Healer. Besides, I was going to spend my Christmas with Pansy—it's our tradition really, since our mothers live in France now."

"Well, bring her. And bring your fellow too, if he's back by then."

Draco continued to panic. Pansy with the Weasleys, and _Potter_. "I—"

"I'll owl Ms Parkinson, and send her an invite," Molly said. "You don't worry about it, dear."

All Draco could do was worry. Pansy would go bat shit crazy if she realised that Draco had gotten them into this mess. Their past few Christmases when Theo wasn't around had been getting pissed on Christmas Eve and waking up hung over, opening presents, and having a carb-full-of-breakfast until they opened more wine and passed out in Pansy's sitting room.

Those were the only two days Draco had allowed himself to lose control.

"I should get back to the house," Molly said, breaking Draco's concentration. "I've got to get dinner set up." She smiled at Draco and patted his cheek and walked away. Draco felt like he'd been stunned silent.

That night, Draco decided to attend "heart to heart," Sally was back and he nearly panicked. _Did she attend every session_? Much to Draco's relief, she didn't speak. However, there was another woman who in the end sang a song to her former lover.

She informed the group that it was a famous Muggle song that she'd learned after she'd started taking guitar lessons at a local Muggle music school. She brought out her guitar and began to sing.

_He takes me to the places you and I used to go_  
_He tells me over and over that he loves me so_  
_He gives me love that I never got from you_  
_He loves me too, his love is true_  
_Why can't he be you?_

Draco's heart sank when he heard the first stance. He'd been so alone without Theo and he'd thought of going places where they used to go. He thought about seeing someone new, and he too wondered if he'd ever get over Theo, and move on. Or wish for him to come back to him.

The woman continued singing.

_He's not the one who dominates my mind and soul_  
_And I should love him so, 'cause he loves me, I know_  
_But his kisses leave me cold_

Draco's heart plummeted in despair. He really _felt_ for this woman. Every fear that he'd ever had about losing Theo was being articulated in the song. He couldn't leave him behind because he was _so afraid_ that whoever came next, couldn't make him feel the way Theo did. At first he felt safe with Theo, but that safety was slipping away. Then why was he having such a hard time letting go?

He bit his lip hard, trying to dull the pain in his heart by causing physical pain on himself. He knew that if he didn't think about the words anymore, he wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. Not again. He couldn't do this every single day of his life at his job.

She continued some more and Draco wasn't sure how long he could keep his resolve.

_He sends me flowers, calls on the hour, just to prove his love_  
_And my friends say when he's around, I'm all he speaks of_  
_And he does all the things that you would never do_  
_He loves me too, his love is true_  
_Why can't he be you?_

By the time the woman had stopped singing and a few softly applauded, Draco looked over at Potter who had been standing in the corner. Potter immediately turned and left the room, and Draco wondered if the song meant something for him too.

If they had been on better terms, Draco would have gone up to Potter and talked about it, but he stayed where he was until the session was over. He sank back and wondered about the words to the song and wondered if he'd ever find someone who would speak fondly of him to his friends and that Draco would want his love to be true.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. (Not So) Lonely

**Author's Notes: ** So the author listened to a lot (a lot!) of Patsy Cline radio on Pandora in inspiration for the story. I hope you like the conclusion!

* * *

"She wants us to _what_?" Pansy nearly screamed at Draco when he'd informed her of what had happened earlier that day.

"She's going to owl you, you can politely decline," Draco answered, sipping his red wine as they sat in Pansy's favourite restaurant.

"I knew I should have tried harder for you to not take that job." Pansy glared at the menu but Draco knew she wasn't reading it.

"What do you mean, and why would I listen to you, anyway?"

"I knew this was going to inconvenience my life."

Draco groaned. "Not everything is about you, Pans."

"Right. It's difficult enough to sit here and watch you day after day pine over that good for nothing Nott, and _now_ I'm being pulled into a Christmas dinner with the Weasleys! I have half a mind to just Portkey to France!"

"You wouldn't dare leave me alone with them!"

"Why can't you say no for yourself. You're not a Gryffindor, you don't owe them anything!"

"Pansy! I work for Potter, and Hannah and Longbottom are going to be there, too. I can't turn them down without having other proper plans. There's too much history for me to just ignore the gesture."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Potter is bent and you want to know if he's single."

"Why would I care if Potter is single?" Draco gulped; he hated that she could see right through him. But, he could see right through her too. He _knew_ she was interested in going. "Besides, I'm sure Charlie Weasley is going to be there…"

Pansy scoffed. "What has that got to do with anything?

"Weren't you the one who went on and on when the article was published in the _Prophet_?" Draco teased.

About a year before, Charlie Weasley was featured in the _Daily Prophet_ because he'd discovered and written a book on a species of dragons that were considered extinct since the 1700s. Pansy developed a crush on the Weasley brother ever since seeing his picture in the paper and had even gone out to purchase the book. They never talked about it, but Draco knew her new obsession with dragons had surfaced through that. She'd even gotten a tattoo of an Imoogi on her right arm.

Pansy scowled at Draco and stopped talking. He returned his gaze to the menu and was saved when the waiter arrived to take their order.

Pansy and Draco didn't discuss Christmas dinner with the Weasleys after that for a week, not until Pansy declared that she'd received three owls from Mrs Weasley and one from Hannah Abbott-Longbottom. Molly had sent her reminders regarding the dinner and Hannah, an invitation to the _Only The Lonely _New Year's Eve Party.

"Why am I being dragged into this?"

"It's an invitation, Pansy," Draco said, exhaling. "You can just write back saying no."

"But if I say no, then I'll be alone." She was clearly frustrated and Draco felt bad.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Work had been picking up on a daily basis and Draco found himself looking forward to being busy. Attending the grief counselling sessions became easier and he had even stopped crying after the third time he heard Sally recite her letter. Although, whenever Longbottom talked about his parents, Draco couldn't help but feel a jab of guilt in his heart.

RSVPs for the party were flying in daily and the Muggle phone on Draco's desk also tended to ring nonstop for hours on end.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Hannah asked him one afternoon when he stated that he was just going to eat his lunch at his desk.

"Yes, I can handle it!" Draco answered, a bit offended. Hannah was the last person he wanted breathing down his neck. "I just want to finish this all off before calling it a day." It was the twenty-third of December and the Headquarters were going to be open for a few hours on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day that Draco had signed up for. He reckoned that with the responsibility of opening up shop for stragglers, he'd make sure he wouldn't get drunk the nights before with Pansy. The last thing he wanted was to show up at Christmas Dinner at the Burrow hung over.

"We couldn't get any volunteers to work with you on Christmas Eve so Charlie's offered," Hannah informed him as she looked over a list of the guest attendees for the party. "Oh dear, the Minister still hasn't informed us if he'll be arriving alone or if his Junior Assistant is also attending."

"Charlie Weasley?" Draco's ears perked up.

"Yeah, you know—"

"I know who he is," Draco answered hurriedly.

"Is that okay with you?" Hannah looked concerned.

"More than okay." Draco could feel the sly smiled on his face and Hannah's eyes narrowed on him. "Do you know if he's single?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Hannah responded.

Funny, Draco didn't remember telling her that. "I do. I'm asking for a friend."

"Right."

"I am, though!"

"He's straight."

"That's good, because I'm _really_ asking for a friend!"

Hannah smiled at him and nodded again. Draco groaned. He didn't want to air Pansy's business to his employers and simply took the joking expressions Hannah was throwing at him. If anything happened between Pansy and Charlie Weasley in the future, all of this would get sorted out anyway.

He returned his concentration to the work at hand and tried to forget that Hannah might tell the Weasley clan that he had a crush on Charlie just like he was sure that Molly Weasley had announced to all of them that Draco had a boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Theo. Draco hadn't thought about Theo in days. He had started staying later and later at work and would only go home to feed Max, really. He'd wake up in the morning early to beat Potter to the Trident Café. He was getting tired of Potter buying him his morning coffee and mid-afternoon hot cocoa with a cinnamon and chocolate scone. Draco thought it was weird how Theo never remembered what kind of scones Draco liked and Potter had learned to remember everyone's favourites.

"Working late again?" It was half past eight and Draco was sitting at his desk, going over the catering menu for the week after Christmas until the party. He didn't think anyone was still there since the session would have ended a half hour before.

"Potter!" Draco looked up from his desk and saw Potter leaning against the wall, smiling at him. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry," Potter answered. "I just didn't think you'd still be here."

"Well, I just need to send in the food order for the week, then I'm off." Draco's stomach growled. Having been staring at a food menu and jotting notes for the past hour had made him hungrier than usual. He looked at Potter apprehensively, wondering if he'd heard his stomach roar.

"I was going to get some tea and sandwiches...will you come with?"

"I—uh—"

"My treat, of course. Hannah's been going on about how hard you've been working—let me buy you some tea."

"I'd rather drink wine," Draco said dryly; he was more talking to himself than Potter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Alright, I'm good with wine," Potter said, smiling. "Come on!" Potter grabbed Draco's coat that hung on the rack and Draco didn't have a moment to think it over. Potter was behind him, putting Draco's coat on him. "Arm." Draco obediently followed. When did Potter become so demanding? It was almost endearing. Almost.

When they went downstairs, Potter grabbed his umbrella and Side-Along Disapparated Draco to an alley and they walked over to a Muggle café. "They have the best cheese sandwiches," Potter said as he opened the door for Draco.

"Harry!" the woman behind the counter yelled gleefully.

"Hi, Doris," Potter said, waving at her and pulled out a chair for Draco.

All of a sudden, everything was feeling very date-like to Draco. "So they all know you here." Draco looked around and noticed some of the patrons also smiled at Harry and the waitress that dropped off the menu squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

"They like me because I'm nice, that's all." Potter chuckled and Draco didn't understand. "I like coming here because everyone's really nice here and they like me because they just do and not because I'm some big named celebrity or whatever. It's sort of easy to get lost in the crowd sometimes."

Draco nodded and looked over at the menu. He had been lost in the crowd too at Juniper. So much so that no one even cared for him anymore either. This was different though, and of course, this wasn't a job. It was just a café.

"Besides, isn't it all about finding joy in the little things, right?" Potter asked, chuckling.

"Of course when everyone loves you, you can easily find joy," Draco retorted. He didn't understand why Potter was being so cheery.

Potter laughed, annoying Draco further. "Doesn't Hannah say that you only get joy by spreading joy? That's all I'm trying to do. I just kept coming back here because I like the food, and I tip well—"

"Of course, money is the other thing that buys happiness and love," Draco said, teasingly. Hannah did go on and on about being joyful and elated all the time; it only made sense that it rubbed off on Potter.

"Not to mention, power," Potter answered and Draco snorted. After all this time, it surprised Draco to see Potter having a sense of humour.

They placed their order with the waitress; Potter asked for a grilled habanero cheddar cheese sandwich and Draco ordered a turkey and tomato panini. Potter had been correct; Draco's sandwich was delicious and Potter offered his to Draco for a taste.

"It's really good, you should try it," Potter insisted and held up the sandwich to Draco and Draco took a bite from it. It had a spicy kick to it, but it was in fact delicious. Draco closed his eyes and allowed the flavour to take over his senses and when he opened them up again, Potter was staring at him.

"What?" Draco said as he wiped his mouth with his thumb. "Did I get sauce on me, what?"

"Nothing," Potter answered and cleared his throat, returning his gaze towards the sandwich and took a bite.

"It was really good. I think I might order that for myself next time," Draco said, trying to break whatever awkwardness had emerged in-between them.

"I'm sorry," Potter mumbled and Draco looked up from his panini. "I'm not very good at this. Here I am, trying to take you to dinner, to get to know you, and I've just gone and made things more uncomfortable between us."

Draco laughed. It was all he could do. "I really don't think things could ever not be awkward between us, Potter," he said. "We've always only managed to bring out the worst in each other."

"Yeah, I was hoping that would change some day—"

"For how long?" Draco asked.

"How long what?"

"You'd been hoping that things would change?"

"Oh, I don't know—since the Trials—"

The conversation was interrupted again when the waitress returned inquiring about dessert. Draco hated that Potter looked at him and smiled. So that secret obsession he had with sweets _wasn't_ as secretive as Draco had hoped.

It was funny really, Theo thought Draco hated sweets.

Potter ordered for them. The waitress brought Draco a Chocolate Trifle and Potter ordered himself a Strawberry Sponge Cake. Draco was definitely eyeing Potter's dessert and he indeed caught Potter look at him and grin.

The place was well-lit and busy, and at times Potter had to shout to get the waitress to get them some more wine, but this was the most fun Draco had had in a very long time. For some odd reason it felt _right_ to be there with Potter, even if he was technically his boss. It even felt a bit romantic.

_Get real, Draco_, he told himself. _This_ was not romance. Now if Potter leaned across the table and spooned a bit of his cake in Draco's mouth—Draco felt heated as he envisioned the scene. He told himself to snap out of it. The man sitting across from him was _not_ his date. It was his boss and not to mention _Potter_.

"Draco, are you alright?" Potter asked.

Draco nodded. "Fine. No, just fine." However, the erection in his trousers was telling him otherwise.

At the end of the night, Potter and Draco walked back to the Apparition point quietly. "Can I ask you a question?" Potter said as they were getting ready to part. "It's been sort of bothering me for a few days."

Draco squinted his eyes and looked at Potter. What about him could be bothering Potter? He'd been doing his best to avoid the man. Draco nodded sceptically, gesturing for him to continue.

"You still haven't renovated Conference Room D," Potter said. "You did a great job in A and Hannah of course thought that you were going to do all four rooms in House Colours, and I didn't feel like breaking her bubble. I know she loved the Hufflepuff room and Luna and Cho really approved of the Ravenclaw room when they came by to visit the other day—"

"Lovegood came by?" Draco asked. Where was he, and why hadn't he heard of it?

"Yeah it was last Sunday. You'd already left. Hannah's been going on about you to everyone and anyone that'll listen and Luna really wanted to check it out…"

"I've been busy with the arrangements for the party—"

"Of course, I understand. I just know that Hermione's been dying to see the Gryffindor room and—"

"I'd planned on doing it tomorrow, I'd hoped maybe Charlie Weasley could help. Given he was a Gryffindor and all," Draco lied. He'd been extremely nervous about decorating the last room after hearing what everyone had raved about with the first three. After the Hufflepuff room, the Ravenclaw had not been a problem at all and Padma Patil had assisted him. The room was painted royal blue with walls charmed to look like bookshelves, and the ravens on the curtains would spread their wings in direct sunlight.

It didn't help that besides Hannah, anyone and everyone that was associated with Lonely Souvenirs was a former Gryffindor. If he did a poor job, he was afraid of scrutiny. Pansy of course thought he was being ridiculous, but Draco knew he had to finish it off before Christmas was over.

"Maybe I can help," Potter said, shocking Draco.

"What?" Draco said, his surprise coming through in a mocking tone, and he hadn't meant it that way. The thought of being alone with Potter in the office for hours was beginning to feel really intriguing, and the idea that they'd work together—Draco thought could strengthen their bond, _professional bond,_ of course.

"Nevermind, I'll see you later, Malfoy," Potter said and before Draco could say anything else, Disapparated.

Draco immediately felt lonely and defeated. He missed Potter's company. Cursing himself for giving himself an idea of having something more meaningful with Potter, Draco Disapparated and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with Max growling and walking all over his face. As much as Draco enjoyed company in bed, he'd wished that the company next to him wanted more than just food. At least Theo would get him off before asking Draco to go on a coffee run.

He'd tossed and turned most of the night, wondering how he'd offended Potter. Worse, he was also worried about his job. He'd been walking on eggshells since he'd started. Hannah had warmed up to him, but Longbottom had barely said a word to him still and Potter often tried to be his friend and Draco would go and muck it up every time.

In the shower, Draco tried to wash his stress away and as the steam engulfed around him, he held his prick and thought about Theo. In the beginning, Draco remembered how he was always late to work because Theo would enter the shower behind Draco and push him against the wall. After they started living together, Theo often showered while Draco was out getting breakfast. The thought managed to put a frown on Draco's face and he tried to dismiss it.

He remembered how they'd sit in bed together — naked — and would feed each other dessert. Draco whimpered with need; the thought brought his cock back to life and Draco began stroking himself again. That night, they'd managed to smear dessert all over their chests and licked each other off. Draco moaned with desire and longing for Theo, for feeling his hands on him, his body pressed against his.

Then Draco remembered how he'd wished Potter had spoon-fed him the cake last night, and how he'd held the sandwich and Draco had taken a bite of it, their hands gently brushing against each other's and—what was Draco doing? Why was he wanking himself and thinking of Potter? He felt conflicted, yet he didn't stop. He remembered the way Potter had licked his lips the night before after he'd gotten a bit of whipped cream from the cake. Draco whimpered and wished how he could have licked it off with his tongue. Draco kept pulling on his cock, thinking of that moment with the whipped cream and bit his lip. He dashed his head back and moaned as he came, the hot water washing him off at the same time.

_Potter_.

Moments later, Draco found himself sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, his hands in his hair. What was he doing? He'd just emotionally cheated on Theo by thinking about another man. Theo, the caring man who'd given up everything to help others and here Draco was wishing he had someone else in their bed.

Not just any other man, Harry Sodding Potter.

Not forgetting to leave food out for Max, Draco headed off to work. His usual routine had been to leave his flat early, Apparate to the closest point near Trident, grab a cocoa then walk to the Lonely Souvenirs Headquarters. Still feeling distressed about the events of the morning, Draco Disapparated directly to Headquarters. He focused on arriving in the kitchen to make coffee before going to his desk to check the mail.

"Blimey, you scared me," Potter said as soon as Draco Apparated in.

"Potter!" Draco was startled himself. "How...why are you here?"

"Charlie isn't feeling that great so Molly insisted that he rest up…" Potter gave Draco a once over. "You alright, Malfoy?"

"Fine," Draco answered, avoiding eye contact and left the kitchen without any coffee. He rushed to his desk and sat down, immediately feeling nauseous. "What am I doing…" he whispered to himself and rested his head in his hands.

"Malfoy…" Draco heard a whisper of his name and immediately jerked up to look towards the staircase. "I brought you some…" Potter placed a cup of cocoa from the café on the desk next to Malfoy, nodded and walked away.

"Thanks…" Draco tried to reply, but he wasn't sure if Potter heard him. Since it was Christmas Eve, Draco was thankful that he'd only have to spend half a day in the office, and most of it required dealing with paperwork.

"Do you have plans for lunch?" Potter emerged from his office a few hours later, startling Draco again. Lost in his thoughts and hiding behind paper work, Draco hadn't realised it had been three hours since Potter had given him that hot cocoa.

Draco's stomach grumbled. Apparently his body had also briefly forgotten that he'd skipped breakfast. "No, I—"

"I'll head off to that sandwich place again, get you anything?" Potter asked. Draco found himself slightly disappointed that Potter didn't ask him to tag along.

"Yeah, sure." Draco smiled reluctantly. "Same as last night, I had—"

"A turkey and tomato panini." Potter nodded at him and walked away, leaving Draco more confused than before.

"Potter!" Draco chased after Potter and ran downstairs. Potter turned immediately, as though eager to hear whatever Draco had to say. "Erm...can you also get me one of those Muggle fizzy drinks?" Draco didn't know what to say, but he wanted to see Potter before he left.

"Yeah. All right."

A moment later, Potter left and Draco was alone. He didn't want to go up the stairs again and sit at his desk feeling only more conflicted than ever before. It was one thing to want to end things with Theo; Pansy would be proud, he was sure. But, to _want_ Potter. When did _that_ happen?

Feeling irritated with his mind and his heart, Draco stared down the long hallway and remembered Conference Room D—the room he hadn't decorated yet. He supposed that Potter would be gone for at least twenty minutes, and there were still a box of member 'contributions' left that needed to be hung up. Thinking, "no time like the present," Draco picked up the box from the supply closet and headed to the last room.

Learning to paint by magic in different colours was no longer a difficult task. Draco closed his eyes and with a few wrist movements, the walls were now crimson, with gold trimmings and gold curtains. Draco stared at the empty walls for a while. The wall that had the most unblemished space: no door, no counter set against it, no windows. He placed family portraits of those lost in the war that belonged in Gryffindor. He'd found a few pictures in the box.

On the wall that had the windows and the giant curtains, Draco swished his wand and drew a Quidditch Pitch. The golden snitch glided across the room as the eyes in the portraits followed it; frowning when they'd lose the visual.

The wall that had the archway entry, Draco saved for Dumbledore. The words flew from his wand onto the canvas as though they were meant to be there always. _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak_! Remembering, _we should not only impart our grief but remember the joy which only spreads itself freely when shared_.

"Draco?"

Draco heard Hannah's voice from down the hall and left the room immediately to seek her. "I'm here," he said as he came out of the room. "What are you doing here, where's Potter?"

"Harry had to leave for the day, but he came by to drop off your lunch and asked me if I could stay for the rest of the day."

"Oh," Draco said disappointedly. "It's only two more hours left, you didn't have to come. You could have just Flooed me."

"Hey! Did you decorate the last room?" Hannah said excitedly as she walked past him and all but shoved a small bag in his hands. "Wow, Draco. This looks amazing. Harry is going to _love_ it!"

"Well I hope more than just him," Draco joked and opened the plastic wrap that the sandwich was packaged in. Hannah laughed and he took a bite of the sandwich; it was just as delicious as the night before, although, somehow Potter's company had made it better.

"Hannah…" Draco said, his voice so low, he wasn't sure that he wanted to ask the question he'd been thinking. "Is everything alright with Potter?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Hannah asked, still looking around the room as she rested against the counter.

"He's just been acting a bit odd—I mean—odder than usual. I suppose that doesn't really mean anything to you, he's probably acting normal to you…" Draco sighed with irritation. When did he develop Potter's rambling problem?

"He thinks you fancy Charlie," Hannah said, nearly blurting it out and looked guilty for having said anything.

"For Merlin's sake. I was asking _for a friend_!" Draco nearly roared his response and placed the sandwich on the counter. "Besides, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Right, of course." Hannah's face was turning red and she looked around as though she'd dropped an earring on the floor.

"Why does Potter care who I fancy anyway?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you'll have to ask him." Hannah picked up her coat and left the room. Draco decided to stay in the Gryffindor Room alone and finish his lunch. His new task for himself was to come up with a word or phrase on top of the arched entryway to each of the Conference Rooms. He didn't want anyone thinking he'd put in more thought in decorating the Gryffindor room than anything else.

An hour later, Draco returned upstairs and found Hannah in Potter's office.

"Draco, come in here for a bit, I've got a question."

In the days that Draco had worked at Lonely Souvenirs, Draco had never been inside Potter's office. He hadn't been inside Hannah and Longbottom's suites either, but they usually left their door open and Draco could peek in. He never dared doing that to Potter's.

Draco slowly walked in as though he was entering into a territory he shouldn't be in, wasn't allowed in. As he walked in, he looked around the office and was staggered by the amounts of bookshelves that covered the walls, and wherever there wasn't a bookshelf, there were pictures. Not just of the Weasleys or his Hogwarts' mates, but of strange looking creatures that certainly were not found in wizarding UK.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked.

"Potter reads?" Draco asked, astounded at the vision of it all.

Hannah laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not asking about his office. This." Draco turned to look at her and she was holding two pieces of parchment with different calligraphy designs. "I asked Harry ages ago to pick a design but he still hasn't. Not surprising. What do you think? It's for our thank you cards."

Draco assessed both of the designs. They were simple but he couldn't think about that at the moment, he was still surprised by his inspection of the room. "Uh, the right one," he said, looking at one of the bookshelves and leaving Hannah to examine it.

"That's Harry's South America collection. He travelled in some Muggle villages and some wizarding ones just learning the culture."

"When did he have time to do that?" Draco wondered.

"We all take time off. It helps us refocus. We can't be all about the job all the time, we need a mental break." Hannah's voice was starting to fade away as Draco continued to look at the pictures of Potter in what looked like Brazil, or some other exotic country.

He saw a picture of a man with his arm wrapped around Potter and they were laughing as they looked at the camera. Draco frowned.

"Why did he come back?" Draco asked as he switched to another wall and looked at Potter in an Asian country. He thought about Theo and wondered if he was having as much fun as Potter looked like he did.

"He missed us, that poor lad. Every time he'd go off somewhere, he'd write to us, wishing we were there or next time we _had_ to go with him. He said that as much fun as it was to travel, he wished he could share it with someone at the same time."

"Oh, he was just travelling, he wasn't working," Draco said dryly, trying to not think about how Theo hadn't written to him in weeks. Maybe it was months now.

"No, he was volunteering. He helped in a Muggle village, building huts that were ruined by some natural disaster, then—"

"What's going on?" Potter's voice startled Draco and he nearly screamed with alarm.

"Harry! Why are you back?" Hannah asked casually, as though she had done nothing wrong. Draco on the other hand, felt as though he'd been caught trespassing.

"Erm...I realised I didn't tell you what font calligraphy to use for the thank you cards," Potter said, looking at Draco with uncertainty.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll call it a day." Draco looked at Hannah who nodded with confusion. "Potter." Draco curtly nodded at him and all but ran out the door.

When Draco reached his desk, Potter's office door was still open and he could hear the conversation between Potter and Hannah.

"Why did you really come back?" Hannah asked.

"I told you about the—the thing…" Potter sounded flustered.

"How's Charlie?" Hannah asked laughingly.

"Still straight," Potter replied.

Draco sighed. He really was the butt of the joke around there. At least he was appreciated for all the hard work he'd been doing for the company and that was rewarding enough, right? He collected his things to call it a night. In hopes to grab Chinese takeaway and sharing his meal with Max, _Theo's cat_, that probably hated him, Draco packed up his desk and took his leave.

That night Draco sat on his bed and wrote what he felt, while Max cuddled by his feet.

He thought about sharing it with the group at the next session. He'd make sure it was a session that Potter and Hannah didn't attend. He'd feel more open about sharing then.

_I am a fool, I have been fooled by you._

_I am sure you've made a fool of others, and I suppose that the number of fools you've made is far from being small_  
_But I can't help but wonder, am I the biggest fool of them all?_

_The sad thing is,_  
_Given the chance, I'd probably do it again._

_I'd fall for you, and be made the fool_  
_Knowing in the end, you will leave me again_  
_It shouldn't surprise me at all_  
_I am the biggest fool of them all._

"Am I a fool, Max?" Max purred and rubbed his back against Draco's feet. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

When Draco arrived to work the next day, he was glad to know that he was alone. A few minutes of peace and quiet to gather himself, then he'd face the day. He approached his desk and saw a small box, wrapped in Christmas decorations, on his chair.

_Happy Christmas, Draco - Love, Harry_.

Draco wasn't sure what to think. He'd just seen Potter the day before. Was this why he'd come back to the office? To drop off a present for Draco.

Draco hesitantly opened the gift and found a beautifully carved wooden box. There was some writing on it, but it was in an Asian language Draco didn't understand. He immediately opened the box and found a wooden snitch that when he held in his hand, spluttered open; it's wings were multi-coloured. A small note was attached under the spot where the snitch rested.

_I saw this in a wizarding village when I was in Nepal several years ago. I had immediately thought of you then, and our competitive streak. I'm glad that after all this time we are able to furnish a cordial relationship and more glad that I finally found a reason to give this to you. The wood is from a very old and Sacred Fig tree in Kathmandu called "peepal" and the wings are made of peacock feathers. I hope you like the present and know how much we all appreciate everything you're doing for us here at the Lonely Souvenirs_.

Draco dropped onto his chair as he held his Christmas present from Potter. It was meaningful, genuine and for a moment, Draco wasn't sure he could breathe. Potter had thought of him years ago when they weren't even friends, and Draco couldn't help but compare it to Theo, who barely thought of him even as a boyfriend.

"Oh, you're here." Draco quickly placed his gift back in the box and straightened himself up when he heard Longbottom's voice. "You didn't have to come in so early."

"I just wanted to get started on the—on the—"

"Menu for the event?" Longbottom asked.

"Right. Just sending over the final list of items and the payment contract," Draco said.

"Brilliant job with the Gryffindor Room by the way, Hannah wouldn't stop talking about it." Longbottom smiled at Draco and approached his desk. "I see you got Harry's gift."

Draco didn't realise that he was still holding on to the box for dear life. "Right. It's very thoughtful."

"Well, Harry's a thoughtful bloke." Longbottom turned and headed off to his office. "If you want to take a quick break and get us some breakfast, feel free. Harry mentioned that you usually don't eat breakfast until you arrive."

Blimey, how much did Potter know about Draco?

"Right, then…"

"There's some Muggle money in Harry's office. There's a box on his desk." Draco was glad Longbottom didn't see the look on panic on Draco's face. Going into Potter's office again didn't seem all that ideal to Draco.

He opened the door slowly, still feeling as though he was intruding; he quickly ran to the desk, found a box labelled "Muggle cash" and got out a few quid and left the office as fast as he'd entered it. He still had his coat on, so he didn't need anything else and didn't exhale until he'd closed the doors to the Headquarters behind him.

_Bloody hell. _

Draco took his time going to and from the café with one coffee and one hot cocoa and two breakfast sandwiches. He didn't know what Longbottom liked, but he'd seen Potter order enough times to distinguish between what he and Hannah ate.

The rest of the day went by quietly, and Longbottom let Draco leave early.

"See you tonight," he said to Draco and Draco only became more anxious about the Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Draco arrived at the Burrow with Pansy on his arm as she held onto a fruit cake for dear life and he carried two wine bottles in a lavishly decorated bag.

"Draco dear! It's so good to see you. How are you, Ms Parkinson?" Molly Weasley hugged both Draco and Pansy as she opened the door to the Weasley home. Pansy shrieked, and Draco was sure it was because she was afraid she'd drop the cake.

"Oh sorry, my dear," Molly said as she grabbed the fruit cake from Pansy's hands and handed it off to Ginny.

"Thank you again, for inviting us," Draco said politely as he entered the door and he knew that all eyes were on him and Pansy. Except not all of them were inquisitive or adjudicating. Hannah looked delightfully towards Draco and was the first one up to rush over to him and give him a hug.

"Pansy, I love your dress!" Ginny exclaimed as she greeted them next and pulled Pansy by her arm into the sitting room. Draco quietly followed. They removed their coats and Granger grabbed them to hang in the closet near the entryway. Draco's eyes were searching for Potter, who was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Charlie Weasley for that matter, Draco realised when he made eye contact with Pansy who looked curious.

"Thank you, you're very kind," Pansy answered politely, and Draco was impressed with her disposition.

"Hello, everyone," Charlie Weasley greeted the room as he ran downstairs and nodded at Draco, brushing past Pansy.

Pansy held Draco's arm and he felt her breath hitch for a moment.

"Just be cool," Draco joked with Pansy, earning himself a glare.

"Something the matter?" Ginny Weasley asked as she eyed Pansy's hand clutching onto Draco's shoulder.

"Not at all," Draco said. "Pansy just lost her balance for a second."

"Drinks?" Arthur Weasley asked as he walked into the room with two trays floating in air with wine and Firewhisky following. The first tray stopped floating in front of Pansy and Draco and they both grabbed a glass of red wine. "Sit!" Arthur Weasley commanded and everyone who was sitting on the sofas in the sitting room scooted to make room for the two guests.

"This is going to be a very long evening," Pansy whispered in Draco's ear and left his side as there were no two empty spots together.

Draco found a spot next to Charlie Weasley, and he saw Hannah and Longbottom exchange a look. Draco scowled and looked towards Pansy, making her realise that he'd preferred if she had chosen that seat instead. Pansy shrugged nervously and Draco gathered that she probably would be too edgy sitting next to the man she fancied.

Draco inadvertently sighed loudly which earned him an elbow nudge from Charlie Weasley.

"Something the matter, Malfoy?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Oh no, just...nerves," Draco answered, looking down at his drink.

"Yeah, it can all be a bit much," Charlie said and clinked his glass with Draco's. "I'd made the mistake of bringing a date over one time for Christmas dinner and she'd nearly well fainted with apprehension."

"Oh, so you're dating?" Draco asked, attempting to sound casual. "She didn't want to come again this year?"

"No, we're not together anymore. She thought my job was too dangerous and didn't want to be stuck with my family if something happened to me," Charlie joked or Draco thought he joked. "Do you think your friend Pansy is interested in dragons?"

Draco immediately raised an eyebrow with intrigue. "Yeah, she's _definitely_ interested. You should see her tatt—"

"Malfoy." Potter's voice was unmistakable and Draco was on edge again. He'd almost forgotten about Potter during his conversation with Charlie Weasley and had begun to relax.

"Potter!" Draco stood up abruptly, spilling the wine on Potter's trousers. "Oh, fuck—shite—sorry!" Draco heard Pansy gasp and George Weasley burst out laughing.

Potter jumped back immediately as the glass hit the floor and quickly pulled out his wand to spell his trousers clean. He bent down to pick up the wine glass from the floor and when he stood up again, he smiled softly at Draco. "No worries, good thing I learned a certain cleaning charm in sixth year thanks to Hermione," Potter said and Draco gulped loudly. "I'll get you a new glass." Potter walked away from the group and towards the kitchen.

George Weasley was still laughing when Angelina jabbed her elbow in his ribs. He growled. "At least he didn't break his nose this time!"

Draco nearly well panicked at George Weasley's comment. He turned to look at Pansy who gestured for him to go after Potter and Draco did. When he entered the kitchen, he found Potter hunched over the counter staring down at the empty glass.

"Potter…" Draco whispered and a startled Potter looked up.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Potter said.

"You're sorry?" Draco asked, almost laughingly. "I spilled wine on your trousers…"

"...about my comment," Potter said, interrupting Draco. "I shouldn't have brought that—"

"Everything alright?" Draco sighed with relief when Charlie Weasley walked into the kitchen. "Pansy needs a refill," added Charlie and Draco smiled again.

"That's nice of you to offer to fill it for her," Draco said, grinning at Charlie.

"Yeah, and she didn't even have to spill it on me," Charlie answered. Draco blushed immediately and looked away from Charlie to Potter, who looked uncomfortable. "Having trouble opening another bottle, Harry?"

"No, it's fine—"

"What's taking so long?" Hannah announced as she entered the kitchen next. "You've left poor Pansy alone in with the rest of the Weasleys, I'm afraid—"

"I'll go," Draco said immediately and walked away from the kitchen. It was getting too crowded and too awkward for his own comfort and he reckoned he could use a company where Molly Weasley would dominate the conversation.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

An hour later, they were seated around the dinner table. Pansy was on Draco's left and somehow Charlie Weasley had managed to sit on his right. He'd offered to switch seats with Pansy but she'd declined, stating she didn't want to seem desperate. Potter was sitting across from Draco, in between Ginny Weasley and Granger. Every time Draco would look up towards Potter, he'd catch Potter looking away; then Draco would turn to Pansy and she'd wink at him.

The safest bet had been to continue a conversation about the new discovery of dragon species with Charlie. Draco was having trouble concentrating on the topic and couldn't understand how Pansy was always so fascinated with it.

Ginny Weasley and Pansy had hit it off as well. They talked about Ginny's career with the Harpies and Ginny offered Pansy tickets to her next game, right after Pansy had offered to let Ginny borrow the dress she'd been wearing. Draco shook his head at Pansy, who was managing to get along well enough with the Weasley sister and the future sister-in-law. He supposed that she'd have to start somehow if she was to eventually get in the good graces with Charlie. If only it were that easy to get in the good graces with Potter.

After dinner, all the Weasley men and Potter went upstairs to change into their holiday sweaters while Draco and Hannah sat by the fire sipping Firewhisky.

"The dinner was wonderful, wasn't it?" Hannah asked and Draco nodded. "You and Charlie seem to be getting along well," she added.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for—" Draco gestured his head towards Pansy who was playing a game of snakes and ladders with Molly, Ginny, and Granger. Hannah squealed and the four women looked over at Hannah and Draco. "Shh!" Draco demanded. "She'll kill me, if she finds out I told anyone."

"So you're _not_ interested in Charlie?" Hannah asked in a whisper, still gleaming like a schoolgirl.

Draco rolled his eyes and curtly shook his head. "Besides, he's straight!" he said and took a sip of his drink.

"And your boyfriend?"

Draco groaned lowly. "I still haven't heard from him."

When everyone gathered in the room again, Hannah left Draco's side and went to speak with Longbottom. Draco hoped that she wouldn't divulge the information about Pansy's crush to her husband. Draco also looked over to Potter and found himself annoyed at the fact that Potter looked rather endearing in a giant orange sweater with the letter "H" on it.

Potter came by and sat next to Draco as Charlie joined the women for the next game.

"Potter, I didn't get a chance to thank you…" Draco paused as Potter looked up at him and Draco found himself getting lost in Potter's eyes.

"Yeah?" Potter said, smiling and Draco bit his lower lip with nerviness. "Don't do that—" His eyes narrowed on Draco's face.

"Do what?"

"What were you thanking me about?"

"Oh, right. The Christmas present. It was really thoughtful—and I...erm...really liked it," Draco mumbled his words as his eyes glanced down to Potter's hand that was holding his knee really tightly. "And sorry I spilled the wine on you," Draco added.

Potter laughed. "It's really okay, Draco." He smiled softly. "And, you're welcome."

Potter looked at Draco, as though he was expecting Draco to say something else. Or perhaps, it was Potter who wanted to say something more. They stared at each other quietly, and Draco knew something between them had shifted. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he could feel it. He wanted nothing more than to reach towards Potter and pull him into a kiss. Draco hadn't wanted someone so much for a while, and not since he'd had Theo, but everything about the past few weeks had been so intense. He'd barely thought of Theo, until someone had brought him up in conversation. Draco wondered whether or not it really was time to move on. Maybe not with Potter, but to move on in general.

"Draco," Pansy called out his name gently and Draco was awoken from his thoughts again. He looked up at her and she was looking at him worriedly. "I think it's time to leave—"

Potter stood up from his chair. "Oh you can't leave yet, we haven't—"

"No she's right," Draco said. "It's getting late, and we should go."

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

When Draco and Pansy arrived at Draco's flat, Pansy didn't wait for them to fully Apparate before having a go at him.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Draco knew what Pansy meant, but he didn't know how to put the words to what he'd been feeling.

"He's _Potter_!"

"I know. I think I'm in love with him."

"Well, that much is obvious," Pansy said, removing her coat and throwing it at Draco's sofa. "What are you going to do about Theo?"

"I think I'm going to write to him tomorrow and—"

"And what?" Pansy marched over to Draco's kitchen and found a bottle of wine he'd been hiding in the far cabinet. "I hope your letter is going to tell him that you think he's a wanker and that you should have dumped his arse six months ago!"

"But…" Draco hesitated.

"But _what_?" Pansy snapped as she corkscrewed the wine bottle open, nearly spilling it on her dress.

"Do you think Potter likes me?"

Pansy slammed the bottle down on the table, perhaps a bit more fiercely than she had intended. The noise of the bottle hitting the glass had Max running away from her and into the bathroom. She sank down on the sofa and sighed. "Draco, you should really end things with Theo before you start obsessing over someone else…" She paused for a brief moment to pour the wine in the two glasses.

"Breaking up is hard to do…"

"Think of all you've been put through. And you just said that you think you _love_ Potter! Why are you putting yourself through more anguish about someone who isn't even here? He hasn't even been here in _ages_!"

Draco knew she was right. He slouched on the sofa next to her and they sipped the wine in silence. Eventually, the mood was lifted when Draco brought up Charlie in conversation and Pansy's face lit up. Draco was happy that Charlie had showed interest in Pansy and he was looking forward to her finding her happiness.

Draco was also thankful that Hannah had managed to grant Draco the day off on Boxing Day. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing Potter again, and he could think about writing his letter to Theo.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

The next day when Pansy left after breakfast, Draco sat up on his bed with a quill and parchment to write his letter. He realised after everything that had happened, he really didn't have much to say. When he thought of the loneliness and the heartache Theo had put him through, Draco only cried over the parchment.

_Dear Theo, _

_I have been denying myself the pleasure of my own company, hoping you'd return and fill the gap. I've only just realised that the hole in my heart isn't going to be filled by you, and that I was using you as an excuse to find something that I need to find on my own. I hope this letter finds you well and I wish you all the best in your latest adventure. You'll always have a special place in my heart but it's time for me to find my own happiness and not rely on something that simply hasn't been there. _

_Take care, _  
_Draco. _

Draco determined that it was time to stop being the fool.

The next day before heading to work, Draco stopped by the International Owlery in Diagon Alley to send off the letter to Theo. He felt better and knew that now there was no turning back. He was done with Theo. Now when Draco was lonesome, his heart no longer beat for someone that hadn't been there for a very long time.

He felt surprisingly chipper and decided to pop over to Trident before heading to Headquarters and bought coffee and hot cocoa for everyone. The party was only four days away and he still had a lot of work to do!

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

The four days went by in a blur and the night of the party arrived. Draco reached the Lonely Souvenirs at six o'clock and met up with Hannah and Ginny Weasley, who'd volunteered to help. The first guests for the party were the Weasleys, who arrived promptly at nine o'clock. Then the other guests began to trickle in slowly, but Pansy was nowhere to be seen.

Eventually, it was half past eleven and Pansy still hadn't arrived.

Draco was getting more nervous by the minute. He'd hoped that when the clock struck midnight and everyone cheered, he'd at least have his best friend by his side.

"Draco," Hannah came rushing into the kitchen as Draco was refilling the punch. "Pansy is outside—she's asked for you." Hannah's tone was hushed and Draco didn't understand. He looked at her strangely for a moment and she didn't say anything else. Rolling his eyes, he headed outside. Pansy was most likely freaking out about her outfit in hopes of impressing Charlie Weasley.

"Pansy, what is your—?" Draco swung the main door open and saw an apprehensive Pansy standing next to a grinning..._Theo_? "What—what are you doing here?" Draco asked, turning to Theo, then glancing back at Pansy.

"Pansy wouldn't let me in... She said I had to talk to you out here."

Pansy nodded at Draco, her eyes indicating the need to know if Draco was alright. "Thanks, Pans. It's cold out here, why don't you head in?" Pansy took her leave immediately and Draco turned towards Theo again. He was holding a ridiculously large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates that Draco had once claimed were his favourites because he knew Theo liked them.

"Still doesn't answer my question," Draco said disdainfully. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in _months_. I sent you a Christmas present in November hoping that you'd have the decency to at least _write_ me a thank you—"

"I know, I've been thinking…"

"I've lost interest in your thoughts," Draco answered, cutting Theo off.

"Draco, is everything—" If things _couldn't_ get any worse, Potter walked in. "Oh, hello, Nott."

"Potter, I hear you're having a party."

"Yeah it's for our comp—"

"Theo was just leaving," Draco announced, cutting everyone off.

"I can't come in?" Theo asked, sounding shocked.

"No." Draco turned and looked at Potter, whose eyes met Draco's. How Draco wished Potter would just take him in his arms and shoo Theo away.

"I haven't got anywhere to go. You've changed the locks _and_ the wards," Theo whined.

"I'm aware," Draco replied. "And I'm keeping Max, too." Draco hung his head low, before determining himself to go inside. He nodded at Potter, who walked in first, then Draco followed.

Unfortunately, Theo followed them as well.

"Draco, I've changed. I promise!" Theo all but screamed at the top of his voice and the entire party came to a halt. Everyone turned to look at them.

Draco sighed exasperatedly and turned to look at Theo, who was now on one knee. "Draco, I've come to make amends. I really have. I want us to start fresh, I'll give you anything you want." He placed the flowers next to him on the floor and reached into his trousers pocket.

_No_! Draco screamed in his head. A few of the attendees gasped. One older lady squealed.

"Marry me!"

Draco stared at the ring that was in the box that Theo held. It was your generic, classic cut, wizard's engagement ring that had been in Theo's family for generations. Draco remembered that they had _once_ talked about marriage when they were together, and Draco had very deliberately expressed that he did not want a pure-blood traditional engagement ring or wedding bands. After all this time, claiming he'd changed, Theo had done the exact thing Draco didn't care for. He remembered the box he'd received not a week ago from Potter—the one with the wooden snitch. Draco realised in that moment that he would rather spend a lifetime waiting for Potter, in hopes that he'd look at him the way he'd always wanted to be looked at, than spend another moment linked with Theo.

"That's enough show, Nott," Draco said decisively, his heart tugging at him the moment he uttered _Nott_. "I pray that you stop wasting these people's time and let them enjoy the party. There's no need to create a show with your fake hopelessness."

Draco left the room and ran towards the employee lounge. The moment he arrived there, he Apparated upstairs to his desk—crashing on the chair, tears pouring down. _He_ felt hopeless.

Moments later, Draco heard faint footsteps. He sighed, it was probably Hannah or worse, Potter, coming to sack him. "Everything okay?" It was Potter.

"Not exactly, you saw what happened." Draco didn't turn from his desk. He was afraid to face Potter, show him his puffy reddened eyes and flushed cheeks.

Potter chuckled. "It was kind of hard to miss."

"Merlin!" Draco buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply for a few seconds. "Listen, Potter. I understand if you want to sack me, but can I just stay here for a while? At least until the party's over."

"Sack you?" Potter said, and Draco felt Potter's heavy and warm hand on his back. "The _Prophet_ is having a field day with what they saw. They're downstairs interviewing your man."

Draco sighed. "He's not my man. He hasn't been _my man_ for a while now." Potter was now slowly rubbing his hand on Draco's back, trying to soothe him, he was sure, except it was turning Draco on.

"So you're really not going to let me go?" Draco looked up and Potter's face was mere inches away from Draco's.

"No, I'm not going to let you go," Potter said as he bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry you're hurting, Draco. But I'm not sorry that he's not your man anymore." And before Draco could say anything, Potter's lips were on Draco's. His hands pulled Draco up into his embrace and Draco was all but putty in Potter's arms.

That's when Draco realised, this is what he'd always wanted. Not some grand gesture, not bouquets of flowers and a show to tell for ages. He wanted a man who brought him hot cocoa, knew what sandwich he liked; someone who _cared_ for Draco the way Draco could care for him.

Potter's hands travelled down to Draco's thigh and pulled him up; Draco wrapped his legs around Potter. Draco's hand were in Potter's hair, tugging onto the locks as Potter grabbed Draco's bum and was massaging him at the same time he was tussling with Draco's tongue. Draco moaned into Potter's mouth, around his tongue, his erection pressing against Potter's stomach and he could feel Potter's heat pressing onto his own leg.

"I know that you're really vulnerable right now…" Potter began to speak as he was slowly stopping his caress.

"Your office, Potter. Now!" Draco commanded, interrupting whatever chivalrous thing Potter was going to utter.

"Oh. Okay…" Potter held Draco tightly as he tried to stumble his way into his office, slamming the door behind them.

Then Draco's back was against the door and he was thrusting towards Potter's erection and Potter was struggling with his hands, as though he was trying to decide which part of Draco to grab first.

Draco wrestled with Potter's tie and his blazer, trying to take all the pieces of clothing off at the same time. The clothes couldn't come off fast enough and he kept getting distracted by Potter rubbing his erection on Draco.

"Clothes, Potter," Draco said and Potter stopped doing what he was doing and began unbuttoning his shirt and then his trousers. Draco missed Potter's touch instantly and cursed himself for telling Potter to do something else.

After Potter managed to take off his trousers, he wrapped Draco's legs around his waist again. Draco felt a heat rise inside his stomach, a fire of longing and need that he hadn't felt in a very long time; unsure if he had ever felt it for Theo.

"Wait! My wand," Potter exclaimed as he managed to grab it off the floor and conjured up something slick in his hand and spread it on his cock. Draco felt Potter's finger, wet and slick enter him.

"Bloody hell, Potter," Draco moaned as he pushed down on the finger, trying to support himself with the door and tightened his grip around Potter's waist. Then Potter inserted another finger and Draco lost almost all control. He gripped Potter's shoulders, squeezing tightly, digging his nails into Potter's skin. "More…" he said and Potter laughed. "Fuck, Potter. _More_!" Draco demanded and Potter was now sliding four fingers in and out of Draco's greedy hole. That's what he'd called it anyway.

Potter abruptly removed his fingers and lined his cock against Draco's entrance before Draco had a chance to complain. He pushed himself in, without warning, without waiting for permission and continued to push in until Draco released a satisfying moan.

Draco loved that Potter didn't hesitate. It made him want Potter even more.

"You feel so incredible, Draco," Potter whispered as he thrust into Draco, having diminished almost all the distance between their bodies and his face was buried in Draco's neck. "Gods, I have wanted you for so _fucking _long…"

Merlin! Potter swearing as he fucked Draco was making him breathless. He was glad that his legs were already up in the air because he was sure that he'd have lost all feelings in his knees listening to Potter talk.

"You have?" Draco managed to ask as his own cock was being squeezed in between their bodies.

"Do you know how hard it is to see you every day and want nothing but to push you against the wall? Kiss you, touch you… I've been going mad, Draco." Potter had increased his speed and he was pushing in and out of Draco hastily. Draco's back kept on slamming against the door, and he was sure that they were making more noise than was necessary.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked as he tugged on Potter's hair with his hand, earning himself another moan.

"Because, I thought…I thought…" Potter pulled out and pushed in again, as if he was punishing Draco. "I thought you liked Charlie…"

"I don't fucking like Charlie!" Draco roared as he pulled on Potter's hair with both hands and rode him into an orgasm. "I wanted to fuck you, Potter." Potter was spilling into him, and Draco was still riding him, balancing himself most properly against the door and grinding onto Potter's cock. "Is this clear enough for you?"

Potter eventually pulled out and Draco straightened up, grabbing his erection with his hand when Potter yanked it away. "Let me," he said and dropped to his knees, taking Draco's cock in his mouth. Draco couldn't count to ten before he came, spilling in Potter's mouth and Potter managed to suck and lick every part of him.

Draco pulled Potter up by his hair and kissed him, wrapping his leg around Potter, pulling him deeper in the kiss. "Now, what did we learn today?" he asked, still annoyed about the comment regarding Charlie.

"Nott's a wanker," Potter said, and Draco immediately burst into laughter against Potter's lips.

"Besides that..." Potter shrugged, kissing Draco's ear, then his neck, eventually sucking on his collarbone. "That you should have tried to shag me the moment you realised you wanted to. Then I wouldn't have to spend a whole week anguishing over my feelings...and the bloody misconception that I fancied a Weasley."

"I couldn't have tried to shag you when I first realised I wanted to…" Potter said, plainly.

"Why not?" Draco asked, pushing Potter away and grabbing his clothes in efforts to get dressed.

"That would have been the day you came in for the interview," Potter replied, earning himself a gasp from Draco. "I wanted to take you on that chair you were sitting on, rip those fancy robes right off you!"

Draco couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Potter, was _dirty_.

"You know how you thought you were the last candidate for the job because I hated you?" Draco nodded, annoyed that apparently no one at Lonely Souvenirs knew how to keep a secret. "It was because after years of dealing with my animosity, I'd come to realise that the reason I hated you so much was because I wanted you. I wanted your loathing, tainted, miserable self—"

"Tell me how you really feel."

Potter chuckled. "—and when I realised that you'd changed into someone so much better, I only wanted you more."

"Potter, you're really fucked up, you know that?" Draco said, buttoning up his trousers and fixing Potter's collar as he buttoned himself up.

"Not more fucked up than someone who's just shagged another bloke in his office after rejecting a marriage proposal from his long-term boyfriend." Potter mock-gasped at his little retort, looking mighty proud of himself when Draco tightened Potter's tie too tight, nearly choking him.

"So what you're saying is—"

"We belong together." Potter licked his lips and smiled right before kissing Draco again. Draco pushed Potter off because he knew that if he didn't, they'd never make it back downstairs. He opened the door and left Potter's office as Potter followed him.

"So when you go travelling again…"

"You better come with me."

"If you insist."

"And Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to list me as an Emergency Contact." Draco turned to look at Potter wide-eyed. "I just noticed that you only had two listed—" Draco leaned in to kiss Potter again before walking any further.

By the time Potter and Draco arrived downstairs, Theo was nowhere to be seen and Draco let out a breath of relief. The clock struck midnight and everyone cheered. From the corner of his eye, Draco spotted Pansy; she was _snogging_ Charlie Weasley.

"Finally!" Draco huffed and pulled on Potter's arm to make him look in the same direction.

"I _was_ wrong," Potter said, as though the light inside his mind had just turned on.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco rolled his eyes. Potter still hadn't believed that he _wasn't_ interested in Charlie?

"Happy New Year, Draco." Potter smiled and pulled Draco in for a New Year's kiss. The crowd cheered again and Draco wasn't sure if it was for a continuation of the celebrations or for them.

He wondered who had won the bet that night.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Your reviews will be helpful!  
**


End file.
